Doubt and Trust
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: Ever since they met, Lavi and Lenalee have grown to trust each other. But what will happen when series of events break their trust? Could they ever learn to be friends again, or will they forever doubt one another? ((AU, LaviLee))


Hola~ Pina here! So this is the first LaviLee story that I will be posting! I know! PINAS POSTING A OFFICIAL SHIPPING!? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!?

Yes yes, but don't laugh at it ok! XD I know it sucks...*sniff sniff*

Do I have any Magi or Pokemon fans here? Well lately I've been enjoying Magi XD Gotta love Alibaba and Sinbad. (I know, I'm pretty original.) And for Christmas, I got Pokemon X! ERMEHGOSH. I got the Fire starter Fennekin and He's so cute! XD But now hes to his final evolution and BA XD anyway-

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING I SWEAR, EXCEPT THE PLOT

-/-/-/-/-/

"I trusted you!" Her broken voice echoed from behind me in heartbreak.

A shiver crawled down my spine, but not from the cold wind pressing into my back, or the wet rain pounding into my back. My head hung low as I continued my shameful tread away from one of my best friend. Why did it have to be this way?

...

Well? Are you curious? It started...I guess when we were just turning into teenagers. Lenalee and I met each other in one of the small suburbs of a city named, "The Ark." Our suburb was labeled, "The 14ths." I'm guessing after a famous musician from the 1800's, Neah Walker. In fact, each suburb was named after a famous person. One Suburb was "Judgment", another was "Tease". One was even named "Heart", and so forth. But we will go into more detail on that later.

I didn't always know Lenalee. I was raised by my cranky grandpa in Asia. Our home was a suitcase until the old panda I called my guardian decided if was time for us to settle down. I was around twelve then.

Since I was raised by my grandpa, who never got along with my deceased parents, I was given the right to choose my own name, one that I wanted. But, I never knew what I wanted to be called. Definitely not "NoName", but that was my most commonly known name.

- (Age 13) -

"Hey Deke, want to go play a (1)football game with me and a few others after school today?" My friend Daisya asked me as he tossed a hacky-sack in the air, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the lockers. I had lately grown into the habit of switching names. Deke was my current one.

Quickly I shut my locker and turned to him, adjusting the straps on my backpack as I walked past him. "No thanks, you'd probably just beat me anyway."

"Aw, ya sure?" He cackled.

I just smirked and waved to him without turning around.

Not too much later, commotion by one of the alley ways came to my attention. Narrowing my eyes I quickly jogged to the alley littered with graffiti. I had a suspicion as to what was going on.

I felt a scowl growing on my face as I saw a kid get thrown at one of the vulgar smelling dumpsters. This kid was Allen Walker, who had been crowned the clown of the school. The kid was amazing at gymnastics, but was picked on because he had a deformed arm and a scar over his left eye from a car accident. I'd seen the kid get pounded over five times and had to come in just to make sure he didn't get beat to a bloody pulp.

Allen flinched as the back of his head made contact with the muddy green dumpster. He gingerly touched the back of his trauma shocked white hair. I quickly came in as one of the thugs reached to pick Allen up.

"Hey punks!" I quickly shoved the bully off of Allen before he could land another punch.

It was then that I saw a symbol on the bully's jackets. It was a star, otherwise known as one of the triad gangs, Akuma. My eyes flickered over to Allen. What did a blood thirsty gang want with Allen? I didn't ponder the thought for too long as the thug I pushed down quickly threw a punch at me with his brass knuckles.

Snickering I moved behind him, jerking one of his arms back with me. Harshly and without mercy, I tugged his arm. Hearing a satisfied pop I let the screeching boy go. I looked over to the other gang members.

I crossed my arms and glared at them, ignoring the crying bully on the ground. "Four against one? Doesn't seem like a fair fight."

I glared menacingly at them, daring them to try and attack either Allen or I. Looking at the crying boy on the ground, two of them wisely backed away. The other two had obviously either never been in a fight or had had been brained way too many times. They did the stupid thing and charged me.

Quickly I brought the palm of my right hand into the thug on the rights nose. Blood gushed and he let out a yelp, clutching it. I sent him falling to the ground as I kicked him in the ribs. The other guy jumping onto my back and bringing his arms around my neck in a hold.

Staggering I wildly thought up a way to get the gangster off my back. Before the Akuma member on my back could react I roughly smashed the back of my head into his face. Hearing a fulfilling crunch, he instinctively let go to hold his nose. I brought my elbow back and let my knuckles grind into the side of the punks face.

Stepping back I grinned as I looked at my handy work. Turning to the last too members though, a bewildered expression crossed my face. My mouth hung open as I stared at the two gang members laying bruised on the ground, obviously beaten harshly. Looking to find who had done this, an even more confused look came upon my face.

"Lenalee?"

-/-/-/-/-/

(1)- Since the "main" black order is in Europe. I'd figure that they would refer it to Football not Soccer (if your American.) just like how they say "American Football."

Don't you just love how Lavi didn't get beat up at all XD (everyone: *cough* OOC woman*) T_T DONT JUDGE

What did you guys think? Chapter two will be up as soon as possible!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

Ciao~


End file.
